Tristeza
by starshy
Summary: Secuela de libre cuando Sunset Shimmer esta en equestria, una furiosa Twilight entra al portal para hacerle daño a las Rainbooms Traducido con el permiso del autor Zale. Traducido con el permiso del autor Zale


"Ellos se resistieron ¿QUÉ?"

Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad, la estudiante más fiel de la Princesa Celestia, gritó la última palabra tan fuerte que Spike llegó corriendo y listo para pelear lo que pudo haber asustado tanto a Twilght. En cambio, la encontró furiosa, con fuego en los ojos, humo en las orejas y la expresión más enojada que un pony podía tener. Agarró su diario y su bolsa de viaje con su magia, mientras que finalmente Spike preguntó, probablemente con el peor momento:

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado?"

Casi mecánicamente, Twilight lentamente giró la cabeza para mirar a su ayudante, y con magia abrió el diario en la última página con algo escrito en él. Spike rápidamente repasaba las palabras, casi con incredulidad de lo que estaba leyendo, solo para gritar, después de terminar:

"¿QUÉ EN TARTARUS?"

"Estoy revisando el portal, y tengo una linda y pequeña charla con los backstabbers. ¿Pueden quedarse aquí y ver si llega Sunset? Como dice la última entrada, ella está claramente aquí, y la echamos de menos porque estábamos en Canterlot. Por otra parte, si tuviera mi diario en Canterlot, habría ido allí para arreglar este desastre. Oh, cierto, espera un segundo ".

Ella levitó una pluma y escribió en el diario justo después de la última entrada de Sunset, que básicamente anunció su regreso a Equestria:

 _Perdón si no leí tus mensajes antes, pero es una larga historia. Volveré por el portal para sacar algo de sentido a las cabezas de tus ex-amigos. Si decides regresar al castillo, dejaré a Spike allí. Te veo pronto._

 _Crepúsculo_

"Es un poco corto, pero servirá. Nos vemos cuando regrese, Spike".

El pequeño dragón asintió con la cabeza mientras la alicornio purpura atravesaba su castillo para entrar en la sala de espejos. Estaba furiosa, y aunque no estaba hirviendo de odio, en realidad estaba despreciando los Rainbooms. Pasó por el espejo, esperando encontrarlos a todos.

El diario de Sunset zumbó, mientras que el unicornio ámbar de aspecto ardiente estaba en el tren de Ponyville a Manehattan. Ella siempre quiso entrar en la Gran Manzana, pero mientras se escabullía del castillo en Canterlot era fácil, dar un paseo por la ciudad, tomar el tren era completamente imposible. Ella soltó una risita: ¡ahora era libre! Aunque técnicamente era un exiliado y un criminal (incluso si Twilight le aseguró que todo en su contra era nulo y sin efecto después de sus acciones en la Batalla de las Bandas), hubo casi cero posibilidades de que este viaje a Manehattan pudiera salir mal.  
Con su magia, que notó que ahora era roja y no había más cerceta, otra cosa que tuvo que discutir con Twilight después de su redescubrimiento de Equestria, sacó el diario, para ver lo que Twilight escribió sobre su repentino regreso.

"Oh, arréglenme ..."

Puesta de sol con cara de foca dura. Twilight iba a darles a esos cinco, y posiblemente a toda la escuela, un infierno literal. Sunset decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, pero, a pesar de lo que dijo en el vídeo, se preocupó por ese mundo, porque se convirtió en su nuevo hogar, a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron: Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands , la cosa de Anon-a-Miss ...

"Solo espero que no mate a nadie. Bueno, estamos hablando de Twilight, no creo que vaya a hacer mucho más que gritar furiosamente".

Se dijo a sí misma el unicornio de melena ámbar, bebiendo un refresco y mirando por fuera de la ventana, a la verde campiña del mundo.

El vídeo dejó una cicatriz profunda en CHS. Los culpables fueron básicamente suspendidos hasta el final del año, y tenían que hacer pruebas y exámenes solos con el director o el subdirector, y además no tenían más acceso a teléfonos en el momento. La mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se sorprendió al descubrir que tres chicas causaron todo ese alboroto, mientras que un puñado de estudiantes dijeron que nunca creyeron que Sunset fuera Anon-a-Miss, respaldando esa opinión con hechos: ¿por qué usaría sus colores y ella? lineart para el avatar MyStable si ella fuera la culpable ¿Por qué no intentaría incriminar a alguien más? Y, sobre todo, recuerdan que mientras Sunset conocía muchos secretos sobre básicamente todos, nunca los difundió, incluso cuando ella lo amenazó, obteniendo favores a través del chantaje.

Los más rotos fueron los Rainbooms. Mientras que Applejack y Rarity fueron engañados por sus propios parientes, y Rainbow Dash por su junior favorita, y los tres estaban bastante furiosos y tristes por eso, Pinkie Pie todavía tenía el pelo tan plano como una plomada, mostrando poco interés en las fiestas , dulces o incluso en realidad vivir; pero Fluttershy fue la más afectada: tenía sus dudas sobre que Sunset fuera Anon-a-Miss, pero siguió a las otras cuatro, traicionándose y traicionando a Sunset. Incluso cuando Sunset la perdonó en el vídeo, literalmente vio que su mundo se desmoronaba: probablemente la adolescente de pelo rojo y amarillo no tenía la intención de hacer ese daño, y probablemente Fluttershy sabía que era un sincero perdón, pero se encerró en ella. a casa durante las vacaciones, y lloró todas las lágrimas que pudo llorar. La forma en que Sunset la perdonó a ella y no a los demás,

Las cinco chicas decidieron pasar el rato en el Sugarcube Corner después de que las lecciones terminaran ese día, Sunset era el principal de la discusión: tenían que encontrar una manera de expiar.

En un destello de luz, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle llegó al otro lado del portal. Ella corrió dentro de la escuela, por dos razones: afuera hacía mucho frío y el portal no le proporcionaba un suéter o un abrigo, y ella ya era gente saliendo de las puertas de la escuela. Asaltó los pasillos casi ciega de rabia, corriendo hacia la oficina del director Celestia. Cuando llegó, oye a las dos hermanas hablar sobre el reciente caos de Anon-a-Miss y el vídeo de Sunset. Entrando sin permiso y sin llamar, en un tono frío pero enojado dijo:

"Dime qué demonios está pasando aquí".

Ambas hermanas se sorprendieron al ver a la Princesa, generalmente tan amigable y bien expresada, tan furiosa. Mientras Luna estaba a punto de comenzar, Twilight agregó:

"Conozco la historia corta, pero quiero saber todo. Bien, ahora".

Derrotada, Celestia le mostró a Twilight el video enviado por Sunset, y después de eso, ella habló:

"No pudimos evitar que Sunset regresara a Equestria. Y mientras estábamos pensando desde el principio que era un trabajo de enmarcado, no podíamos exponernos, o nos hubiéramos arriesgado a una revuelta. Pensamos en traer a la policía a esto, pero Sunset lo descubrió antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada ".

"¡Podrías haber hecho algo, por el amor de Dios!"

Celestia suspiró, mientras Luna respondía:

"No pudimos, y lo lamentamos mucho. Desafortunadamente no tenemos control sobre Internet, y supongo que esta mierda continuará hasta que Sunset se transfiera o se retire de la escuela, o el culpable fue encontrado. Y estamos contentos de que sea este último, incluso si perdimos a un valioso estudiante. Aunque si alguna vez quiere volver, hágale saber que mi hermana y yo la recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos ".

"Cuando hablemos, la mencionaré. Pero, saltándome los cumplidos, necesito saber si sabes dónde están los Rainbooms. Necesito hablar con ellos".

Las hermanas suspiraron, diciendo que no sabían, pero que también le dijeron a Twilight que no les molestara: toda la situación las quebró más de lo que lo hizo Sunset la primera vez que cruzó mundos. Luego asumieron algunos lugares, mencionando el Crystal Empire Mall, el Sugarcube Corner y algunos otros lugares. Twilight asintió y, después de tomar prestado un abrigo de repuesto de la escuela, se fue.  
Luna miró a Celestia y dijo:

"Creo que este desastre acaba de abrir nuestra caja de Pandora personal".

"Solo espero que les sea fácil. Realmente no quiero explicarles a sus familias que sus hijas fueron fritas, encarceladas o desterradas a otro mundo por una princesa pony mágica por razones".

Fuera de la puerta de CHS, Twilight miró a su alrededor y vio cinco cabezas familiares dentro de Sugarcube Corner. Dentro de su corazón había un torbellino de emociones: rabia, por lo que las chicas le hicieron a Sunset Shimmer; tristeza, porque los confundió con sus cinco amigos en Equestria y arruinó todas las oportunidades que Sunset tuvo para descubrir una verdadera amistad; incredulidad, causada por el video de Sunset y cómo ella los pintó; y, por último, lo más sorprendente, odio, un profundo odio por toda la situación.  
Caminó lentamente hacia Sugarcube Corner, asegurándose de que no la vieran venir. Cuando llegó y entró, escuchó la voz de Rainbow Dash diciendo:

"Si solo la Princesa estuviera aquí, podría decirnos qué podemos hacer para arreglar todo este desastre ..."

"Bueno, para decirlo simplemente, no puedes".

Las cinco chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la Princesa Crepúsculo, mostrando una aterradora expresión de tristeza y furia en su rostro, y tragó saliva. El recién llegado tomó una silla y se sentó a su mesa, con un incómodo silencio entre todas las chicas. Twilight sacó el diario y comenzó a leer los últimos dos mensajes enviados por Sunset, viendo el odio a sí mismo y la tristeza agarrando las almas de los Rainbooms mientras escuchaban las dos entradas. Cuando terminó, Twilight comenzó a hablar, después de tocar el diario con su pluma:

"Sabes, todos tienen suerte".

Las cinco chicas la miraban con miradas inquisitivas.

"¡Eres demasiado afortunado! ¡NO ESTAMOS EN BUCKING EQUESTRIA!"

Dijo la princesa, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa y haciendo que las cinco chicas se encogieran de miedo.

"Debería desterrarlos a todos ustedes en las celdas más profundas del Tártaro para esto. Supongo que trataron a Sunset como una carga que les di después de guardar sus lamentables traseros en el Fall Formal. Si supiera lo que le harían a Sunset, lo habría hecho. ¡La llevé de vuelta a Equestria justo después de la Batalla de las Bandas! Traicionaste mi confianza en ti, porque creía que eras la contraparte exacta de mis cinco amigos en Equestria, y vi que estaba equivocado. Pero esto no excusa tus acciones hacia ¡Sunset! ¡Me mostró su corazón, y leí lo feliz que estaba de tener finalmente amigos! ¡Y TODOS FOLLANDO ESTO, POR UN OBJETO OBVIO! ¿Incluso tienes cerebros en esa cabeza tuya? ¡RESPUESTA! "

Las cinco chicas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo dar una respuesta que no enojara a Twilight más de lo que ya estaba. Después de algunos minutos de esperar impacientemente a que alguien hablara, ella volvió a hablar, en un tono mucho más frío.

"Está bien, se acabó el tiempo. Ahora me dirás todo. Uno por uno. Y te juro por Celestia que cerraré tus rostros contra la pared si te quedas en silencio otra vez".

Para probar su punto, volvió a golpear con su puño la mesa en una vay muy violenta. Luego señaló a Fluttershy, haciendo llorar a la chica silenciosa y llorosa.

"Yo ... al principio creí que Sunset era la villana. Pero pensé ... pensé que ella era inocente no mucho antes de que comenzara este desastre. Recuerdo cuánto me intimidaba Sunset, y recuerdo cómo me sentía. Y vi Sunset como una ... copia exacta de mí. Entonces supe que no podía ser Anon-a-Miss. Intenté detener a los demás, pero perdí la esperanza casi al instante. No tengo excusas, y no podía soportar escuchar Sunset sigue siendo amable conmigo en ese video. Yo ... yo ... "

Fluttershy estalló en un fuerte sollozo, llorando a gritos. Twilight estaba casi imperturbable, pero ahora sabía por qué Sunset intentaba perdonarle al menos a ella. Luego señaló a Pinkie Pie, la chica de cabello plano respondiendo con una voz monótona:

"Debería llevar la risa a todos, en cambio tomé eso de Sunset, dejando solo la tristeza y las lágrimas. Y aunque no puedo saber cómo se sintió Sunset, creo que probablemente me voy a sentir como ella. Tener amigos no es una Lo mejor es que si no puedes quedárselos y hacerlos felices. Y realmente lamento haber dejado a Sunset pasar todo esto solo ... No creía que realmente nos considerara amigos, y probablemente incluso yo, en el fondo, no lo hice. "No la consideres mi amiga. Y siento que podría caer en el nivel más profundo del Infierno por eso".

Twilight permaneció en silencio, señalando primero a Rarity, luego a Rainbow Dash y finalmente a Applejack; la fashionista suspiró y comenzó.

"Sé que no tengo excusas, y tengo una parte de culpa, ya que mi hermana fue una de las culpables. No sé qué me pasó. Recordé cómo actuó Sunset y cómo conocía los secretos, pero nunca se extendió Era lógico pensar que ella podría difundirlos cuando quisiera, incluso si no podía encontrar un motivo detrás de esto. Pensé que sus gritos de ayuda eran parte de la fachada. Mi lógica estaba equivocada, y lo admito. . Sunset debe saber que estoy realmente decepcionado conmigo mismo por haberla ofendido de esa manera. Una dama debería saberlo mejor que apuntar con los dedos sin pruebas, pero lo hice, y aunque sé que no merezco nada de Sunset, Espero que ella tenga un corazón más grande que el mío, para encontrar incluso un pequeño lugar para el perdón ".

La chica de cabello arco iris comenzó justo después de Rarity.

"Lo jodí. Estaba jodidamente mal. Dejé que nuestro pasado con Sunset nublara mi juicio, y los malos sentimientos por ella que reprimí en tres años explotaron como el gas de una fuga cerca de una llama. Yo era uno de los más Perras activas en culparla, no lo niego, y lo lamento mucho. Estaba demasiado cegado por mi propio sentido erróneo de la razón para ver a Sunset no como la que gobernó nuestra escuela durante tres años, sino como la niña que estaba llorando en el otoño formal, en la chica que hizo todo lo posible para redimirse, en la chica que contribuyó principalmente a derrotar a las sirenas ... y como la chica que más que nada sabía lo malo que era estar sola sin nadie para ayudar La jodí y la dejé sola. Yo soy la que debería pagar más por esto ... ese amigo leal que soy ... "

"Ah, creo que ah debería ser uno de los que más lamento por este lío. Mah propio pariente comenzó esto, y Ah también estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Era extraño: Ah le conté a Sunset mi viejo apodo, y lo publicaron así, y Ah Ni siquiera intenté escucharla. Ah, sinceramente, estaba enojada por eso, y todos los dedos apuntaban a Sunset. Así que Ah no pensó y simplemente se arrojó contra ella. Ah, sé que Big Mac y Granny Smith creían que era extraño, viendo cómo la chica ayudó en la granja cuando tenía tiempo, pero Ah no escuchó. Honestamente, creí que ella era esa villana, otra vez. Y sé que no merece ser llamada la honesta, porque Ah cayó en la peor mentira posible, y Sunset pagó por ello ".

Twilight no se movió ni una pulgada, mientras todas las chicas la miraban, esperando al menos que ella pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

"Sunset, ¿oíste todo?"

Desde el diario, como desde un teléfono, se escuchó la voz de Sunset.

"Bueno, para ser justos, esta función de la revista que descubriste es mucho más útil que escribir, pero probablemente tiene limitaciones. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta ... sí, escuché todo lo que dijeron esos traidores. Y no, en este momento yo no Tengo un poco de perdón en mí. Probablemente me quede aquí en Equestria por un tiempo, es mejor así. Ya no quiero ser la chica mala, Twilight. No quiero volver a casa. el yo antes de la caída formal, pero necesitan saber cuánto he sufrido. Y al menos uno de ustedes, tal vez dos, están casi en ese punto. No estoy diciendo que necesiten llegar al punto donde simplemente quiero terminar con todo, pero necesito que sepas cuánto me lastimaste ".

Sunset suspiró, casi como si estuviera llorando cuando hablaba en el diario, solo para continuar:

"Todavía tengo mi teléfono aquí. Puedo hacerlo funcionar con magia. No responderé a ningún mensaje, llamada o cualquier otra cosa. Pero los leeré todos, y los juzgaré a todos, con la ayuda de Twilight. Solo cuando esté seguro de que todos ustedes están al borde de la desesperación, responderé. Solo entonces. Y sabré si son falsos, solo un consejo. Puesta de sol. "

Twilight guardó la pluma y el diario. Ella vio los Rainbooms, casi congelados en el lugar al sonido de las palabras de Sunset.

"Esa chica es demasiado indulgente, y probablemente sea mi culpa. Pero tengo la intención de corregir esto. Tuviste la suerte de que te dieran una segunda oportunidad, como yo hice con ella. Ella pasó mi juicio, no lo hiciste. Ahora tú han cambiado de lugar con ella, y Celestia solo sabe cuánto dolor sufrió. Oíste su tono lloroso y agrietado. No estaba lista, pero lo intentó, porque realmente quiere ser tu amiga. Ahora todo depende de ti Ella fue lo suficientemente graciosa como para darte esta oportunidad de oro, que no te hubiera dado ni siquiera después de un milenio. Trata de cumplir con sus expectativas, esta vez. Trata de ser sus amigas de verdad, si en tu interior la consideras para ser tu amigo o si realmente quieres intentarlo. Porque seguro como Tartarus, ni siquiera lo intentaste la primera vez. Tienes mucha suerte. Adiós.Y realmente espero no tener que venir aquí de nuevo, si no fuera por problemas relacionados con Equestria ".

Con eso, ella se fue. Los Rainbooms se quedaron allí, asombrados por las palabras de Sunset y por la advertencia de Twilight. Rápidamente se levantaron y se fueron a casa, todos pensando en eso. Podrían intentarlo de verdad, pero sería difícil. Esperaban poder probar esta cosa de "befriend-Sunset" de verdad.

En su habitación de hotel en Manehattan, Sunset estaba a punto de cerrar su diario, pero apareció un mensaje escrito de Twilight. Curiosa por lo que la princesa tenía que decir, esperó a leer, antes de ir a explorar la ciudad.

 _Querida Sunset Shimmer,_

 _eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, pero eso prueba mi punto: cualquiera y cualquier pony, si lo intentas lo suficiente, pueden descubrir la magia de la amistad. Dijiste que ahora mismo no tienes ningún perdón por ellos, pero sé que probablemente perdonarías a Fluttershy y tal vez a Pinkie por capricho._ _Desea que aprendan esta lección, que la amistad puede resistir incluso a través de los desafíos más difíciles, y estoy realmente orgulloso de ello. Estoy orgulloso de ti._  
 _No digo que te libere de ser mi estudiante de amistad, pero sé que estás muy cerca de eso. Y espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto en forma de pony._

 _Tu amiga,_  
 _Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
